


Emotional turmoil

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentor/Protégé, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Ethan tends to run away from the problems in his life. But when a character from his past comes back to haunt him, he fails to run away because someone special decides to chase him.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 31





	Emotional turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> My re-written version of OH 2 Chapter 13. Hope you will enjoy this one!

You look at her unconscious figure, a sting of fear hitting you. As the nurse takes over, Ethan strides from the E.R without another word. You call out to him, but he's already out of your earshot. After weighing your options for a brief moment, you take off, chasing him...

"Ethan!"

You catch a glimpse of his tall figure slipping inside an on-call room. You peek inside the room, finding him hunched over a cot inside the empty room. You softly lock the door, approaching him. You notice his hands are balled into tight fists, his jaw tense.

After hesitating a bit, you sit right beside him, gently running your hand over his back. He relaxes his shoulders slightly from your touch.

"Ethan? Are you alright?"

He frowns, his teeth gritting,

_"She does not get to do this to me. She does not get to make me feel bad for her."_

"Ethan..."

You firmly grasp his shoulder with your left hand, your right hand tilting his face to your side,

"I understand, if you feel sad, It's okay-"

"I'm not sad!"

He cuts you off, fuming. He inhales sharply,

"I'm... I'm angry."

"That's okay too. Anything you're feeling right now is okay."

"I'm..."

He looks down, avoiding your eyes. Then he huffs, annoyed.

"I have to get back to work."

He tries to stand up, but you take hold of his hands,

"That was your mom, Ethan. She nearly died. You can take a minute. It's okay-"

He glares at you. Throwing your hands aside,he goes to the door,

"No it isn't. There are patients that need me much more than she does."

He unlocks the door, but you quickly block it, 

"Ethan... please don't push yourself. It's-"

He holds your waist firmly, his eyes flaring.

"Let me pass."

"No, Ethan. I'm not-"

_He smashes his lips with yours, catching you off guard. You gasp, holding on the lapels of his coat. The kiss is all teeth and tongue, a battle of dominance. He presses you against the nearby wall, your knees buckling. You can clearly feel his frustration as he groans, nipping your lower lip. You moan softly, and he pulls out, heaving._

He immediately charges towards the door, slamming it on your face as you hear his hasty footsteps vanishing down the hall.

You take a few deep breaths, calming your nerves before going out in the hallway. You look around, trying to guess where he ran off to. 

You follow where the sound of his footsteps went, hoping to find him. You look around, spotting a familiar face,

"Hello, Dr. Emery! Have you seen _Eth-_ Dr. Ramsey?"

"Casey! What are you doing back here in Edenbrook? You should-"

"Dr. Emery... I really appreciate your concern. But I had to come back! My landlord had this rash and he refused to get medical attention."

You finish it in one single breath.

"I see." She nods thoughtfully,

"Have you -um?"

"Oh, Ethan? Yeah...I think I saw him heading towards his private office. Though....it looked like he's specifically in a bad mood today after a long time."

"Oh..uh thank you, Dr. Emery."

"Sure. Take care, Casey. I think you're pushing yourself too much."

She pats your back softly, and you smile at her.

"I'll try.....thank you."

You nod, running to catch the elevator.

~

You stand in front of his private office, looking around to make sure that no one is watching. You try the door, surprisingly finding it unlocked. You glide inside softly, locking it.

His head shots up, meeting your eyes. He regards you coldly, an uncomfortable silence between you two. You gulp, sitting on the floor just beneath him. He moves to the other side of the couch immediately. 

"Ethan..."

"Why did you follow me?"

His voice is cold and sharp, directed towards you.

"I was worried..."

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine."

You move near him, touching his knee,

"Ethan, you are not okay. Please stop acting like it means nothing."

"I'm not acting. It is _really nothing."_

"Then why are you hiding here, in your office...? You said that your patients need you?"

His eyes waver, and he licks his dry lips,

"I- I'm not hiding. I'm... just I-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Ethan. I understand how it feels."

"God why can't you leave me alone!? No one asked you to do anything! Then why are you here? _I don't need you. Just-- just leave me alone."_

Something deep within you breaks from his words, but you ignore it, snapping back,

"I'm not leaving you alone! Try me!"

He rolls his eyes, and you mumble, casting your eyes down, 

"And I'm here because... _I care about you."_

You bite your lower lip, _not enough strong to face him after he just said that he doesn't need you...._

You hear him sighing heavily, and then he pulls you up from the floor, placing you beside him in the couch.

You risk a glance at him,

"Ethan...?"

You can sense the battle going on his mind, his eyes portraying the hesitation and _emotional turmoil_. You touch his cheek, your hands shaking slightly,

"Ethan, please don't close yourself off. Please. Stop running away from the problems in your life. You did the same with me, what did you get from it?"

"You're not a problem, Casey. Please don't compare-"

"Oh stop. I know damn well that our feelings, specially yours towards me was a big fat problem for you. That's why you had to go in another continent, for two months."

"I-.... that's..."

"But why are you pushing me away again? I thought... after..."

He turns towards you, 

"I know.... It's just-... I can't."

He shakes his head, trying to keep his tears at bay,

"I'm not used to this, you know? Opening up and letting people in. And... having someone in my life..."

He takes your hand, interlacing your fingers together.

"I understand. I'm on the same boat Ethan. But you...." 

You stop short, changing the topic,

"How are you feeling now?"

 _"I just... don't know. Honestly._ It's too much."

He grips you tighter, his hand cold and dry. You bring your joined hands to your lips, softly kissing it. You rest it against your cheek, and he leans into you, his head on your shoulder. You stroke his hair, placing a lingering kiss on his forehead. You stay silent, words aren't needed between you two. Until...

"Casey? You were saying she's my mom? Louise is not my mother. Giving birth to me doesn't make her my mother."

You look at him, your eyes tear up, but you control yourself.

"Ethan.. "

"It hurt... Everyone around me said so many things behind my back. Some pitied me, some made fun of me. And my dad? He was so convinced that his love will come back to him. He believed, still believes that true love wins. You know why I don't believe in love and marriage? It's- it's because of her. She broke and humiliated us, but dad? He --...... "

He swallows heavily, looking upwards,

"Even now, she came here with an opioid overdose. Just, I mean... It's all so-"

His blues turn glassy, tears just a blink away.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan."

"I never knew what it feels to have a mother. Never. Neither it felt like family. It was...mess. It still is."

He gazes deeply into your eyes, and you could see the 12 year old Ethan in those depths. The more sensitive and broken Ethan, whose mother left him uncovered to the harsh world. The Ethan you are looking at is far away from the 37 year old, composed Ethan you know. It feels like he just unmasked his inner teenager, _who is still hoping for someone to answer his questions, for love and care. He looks lost, hurt and desperate for someone to understand him without judging._

You open your arms, and he wraps his arms around you. He sneaks his hands inside your coat, trying to get the closest he can to you. You hold him tightly, and he buries his face in your chest. You stroke his back, kissing his head. He sniffs softly, and you feel the moisture from his tears soaking in your sweater dress. You squeeze him in your arms, whispering,

"I'm here, Ethan. I got you."

He nods, his face pressing harder against your breasts. Moments pass by, the only sounds heard are your breaths in unison, and occasional snivels from him. 

After a long time, he mumbles, his voice muffled,

"You're so soft, warm and comfortable."

You smile, pressing your lips against his forehead while he hums, his eyes fluttering close,

"... Just like home...."

He rests his chin against your chest, his eyes softened,

"I'm sorry Casey...."

"Shhhhh. It's alright."

"I'm truly sorry. I acted like an ass before."

You nudge your nose with his,

"I understand Ethan. No need to-"

"Sorry for hurting you. I was....out of my own mind guess. Please forgive me."

"I am not mad at you, I promise."

He pulls back a little, just enough to touch his forehead with yours,

"You're an angel."

You giggle softly,

"I like to think that I'm a full time angel with a part time demon. But thank you."

A bright smile lights up his face,

"You're right about that. You can be a naughty demon..."

He keeps his eyes fixed on you, mesmerized, unable to look back. Gaining courage, he tenderly kisses you, his lips moving in sync with yours. You kiss him back, his tongue prying inside your mouth. You sigh against him, and he holds you close, refusing to let go. You pull out first, your lungs burning for air. He drops his lips in the crook of your neck, alternating between soft kisses, bites and licks. You two are in a bubble, protected from the real world. You stay lost in each other, two hearts beating together.

The sudden sound of a pager going off brings both of you back to reality. You take your pager out, your eyes dropping,

"I'm so sorry.... Zaid paged me."

He smiles at you, giving you a peck.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Thank you so much... Casey you have no idea what you just did."

You let your lips brush against his again, smiling,

"Ethan...you are there for me whenever I need you. And...I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you too."

You look down at your joined hands, blushing,

"Well...um- if you're comfortable with that. I know it's all new and hard for you plus you're in a complicated position and I don't want to make you f-..mmm"

He shuts you up with another kiss, and he whispers,

"Of course I'll let you. It's all new for you also, and you're in a complicated position too. We're in this together!"

"Ethan..."

You swallow, your eyes welling,

"Okay, not now. Hush, you need to answer your page. Save your tears for later."

You shrug, standing up. You button your coat, hiding the wet patch where he buried his face.

"Sorry for that too. I had no idea I can be such a mess."

He rubs his forehead, his ears red. 

You make yourself presentable, cupping his cheek,

"I don't even remember how many times I ruined your clothes with my tears. So don't."

You kiss his forehead, whispering,

"Are you sure that you're okay now?"

"I am! Now go and do your work! It's an order."

You giggle at his commanding voice,

"Fine. You got it.. boss."

You are about to unlock the door when he stops you with a firm hand on your waist,

"Wait, just a second."

You turn around, and he holds you in a deadlock hug, inhaling your scent. He kisses your forehead, the tip of your nose, ending up just back on your lips. You let it last, basking in the comforting warmth of his body and his lips.

"Thank you once again. You truly made the impossible, plausible."

You quirk an eyebrow, smirking,

"Plausible, huh? I'm not stopping until it's 'possible'! And, you're welcome."

He squeezes your sides, leaning in,

"Now...I believe someone ordered me to do my work..."

He flushes, embarrassed,

"Yeah..."

With a last shared smile, you head outside, traces of his cologne still evident on your clothes, his warmth covering you up like a safe blanket and your skin still tingling from his touch.


End file.
